


Outlast

by chanyallstop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A whole bunch of Fluff, Fluff, Mostly at the end, baekhyun is a little bitch in this, baekhyun protects sehun, but what's new, gamer!Baekhyun, i never write anything other than chankai, it's super cute, like honestly Such a headass, outlast - Freeform, scared!Sehun, so hopefully this isn't trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyallstop/pseuds/chanyallstop
Summary: A pal of mine requested a gamer!Baekhyun concept and the ship chosen was Sebaek, so this is the product. I hope this isn't too bad, I did my best on descriptions of everything, I even watched a terrifying walk through markiplier did of outlast, so yeah. SO MUCH FLUFF, but it's towards the end.





	Outlast

“No, for the last time, Baekhyun. I’m not playing Outlast with you,” Sehun huffed, attempting to finish writing his Psychology paper. It was due tomorrow, and he had barely even started. Baekhyun wasn’t making it any easier for him to focus with the incessant whining. 

“Write about circadian rhythms later, Sehunnie. I need another player. Pleeease?” He wasn’t going to let up. He wanted another player, he had been waiting forever to play the game, he wasn’t about to experience it alone. He had heard many things about it, all the jump scares, the abandoned asylum that wasn’t actually abandoned. Not to mention, amazing graphics. Not a wide range of color, mostly muted browns, blacks and blues. 

“It’ll be fun, don’t make me play alone. Remember when I went to see that midnight showing of that shitty american vampire movie with you? You owe me,” Baekhyun was playing any angle at this point, Sehun had repaid him that favor forever ago. But it didn’t matter. He wanted a second player, and he was going to get one. 

“For fuck’s sake, no!” Sehun whined, he actually whined. He would never admit this out loud, but he was terrified of horror games, films, books. Anything that went into the horror category, count him out. But he could never, ever tell Baekhyun that. He knew his best friend, he knew what a bitch he could be when given the opportunity. Maybe that’s why they got along so well, they were sort of the same.

Baekhyun was a bit more obnoxious than Sehun, but they both thrived on whining and bitching until they got their way, and while Sehun admired the shared quality most of the time, right now, he kind of wanted to put his hands around Baekhyun’s throat. They met during freshman orientation at their campus, Baekhyun’s cherry red hair and obviously fake black rimmed glasses caught Sehun’s attention. He stood out, that was for sure. His first impression was that he was pretty. If he wouldn’t have been nervous, Sehun probably would have tried flirting, but it wasn’t in the cards for them, apparently. Once Baekhyun had caught him staring, he flashed a blinding grin at him, quickly making his way over to the taller man. 

“You know, it’s considered rude to stare,” Baekhyun teased, the grin still on his lips. He had nice lips too, pink, full but thin, his mouth was probably big. 

“I think it’s rude to point out someone else staring. Makes them feel awkward,” Sehun countered lamely, it was the best he could come up with at the time, the red haired boy taking him by surprise, as he did, in fact, feel awkward. 

“That’s what I do, you’ll see,” he spoke confidently, like he had already known they would spend the next four years together, and maybe even longer. Maybe he had. It wouldn’t have shocked Sehun in the slightest. Baekhyun was really good at connecting with people. He was nothing if not loyal, once he got attached to you, that was it.

Sehun would soon learn that yes, Baekhyun did have a big mouth, but not in size. He could talk your ear off for hours about one topic and still not be done once he stopped to catch his breath. He found it kind of cute, if he was being honest. Baekhyun had requested Sehun for a dorm mate, taking a liking to him almost immediately. Sehun did the same because one, he didn’t know anybody there yet, and two, he could do worse than to share a room with a guy as pretty as Baekhyun. But Sehun could never tell what Baekhyun thought of him in return. He was pretty hard to read, for a man that never shut up. Sehun didn’t think he was that bad looking himself. He actually thought he was pretty handsome. He had a strong facial structure, he was skinny, toned muscles, tall. His black hair was almost always styled to slick back on his head, parted to the left. He used gel to make it even shinier than it was normally. And he had a pretty decent fashion sense. Maybe Baekhyun just wasn’t interested in him. 

 

Sehun thought back to requesting Baekhyun for a roommate, cursing himself in his head for doing such an absurd thing. He would never get his work done at this rate, not unless he just got up and left. But knowing Baekhyun, he would probably follow Sehun wherever he tried to escape to and keep persisting. He was a stubborn little shit. 

“Why did I ever talk to you that first day,” Sehun spoke, mostly to himself. He really didn’t regret it, he loved his best friend with all his heart, just maybe not right now. There was no getting him to shut up when he wanted something, Sehun knew him all too well. But nonetheless, he hoped if he kept rejecting him, Baekhyun would fuck off. 

He was wrong.

It had been fifteen minutes, and Baekhyun didn’t even sound bored. In fact, he had the nerve to be entertained by it. Fucker. Sehun wondered if he slammed his head hard enough against the desk he was sat at, would he knock himself out to escape the incessant begging?  
“Sehunnieeee, you know I’m never gonna give up. Just concede now and save us both time.”

“No, fuck you and your scary game. Fuck,” Sehun had done it, he let it slip. Well, now he was fucked. He could tell from the look on Baekhyun’s face. Wide eyes, a shit eating grin on his lips.

“Oh my god, you’re afraid to play with me,” Baekhyun teased, taking so, so much joy out of the accidental confession. 

“Fuck you,” Sehun bit. 

“Hey now, there’s no need to be rude, Hunnie. There’s no shame in being a little bitch,” Baekhyun giggled. Sehun was surprised he’s never gotten hit in the face before.

“So what, I don’t like horror games, leave me alone,” Sehun responded, trying to get the point across he wasn’t kicking his own ass in his head for letting it out. Fucking idiot, he’ll never hear the end of this now. 

“Awww, it’s okay. I’ll protect you Hunnie,” Baekhyun bantered on and on. Sehun really had no one to blame but himself. He knew this would happen, and he was still so careless with his words. He just wanted to write his damn Psych paper. He was kind of excited about it, honestly. He had put a lot of thought into it.

“If I play with you for an hour, will you shut the hell up and let me do my homework?” Sehun finally spoke. It was better than not getting anywhere with Baekhyun, keeping him from a shot at passing his class. He wasn’t about to let his grade suffer because his friend was a dick. A loveable dick, maybe. But still a dick. 

“Acceptable. Come on,” Baekhyun feigned seriousness, like he was making an executive decision. Sehun rolled his eyes and got up to follow the shorter to sit in front of the television. He noticed two consoles setup.

“It’s not even multiplayer and you wouldn’t leave me alone to write my essay?” Sehun turned to Baekhyun, a look on his face that he hoped portrayed his utter annoyance. 

“I really, really wanted a second player,” Baekhyun smiled sweetly at his friend, enjoying every minute that he made Sehun’s life just a little bit harder. He only did it from a place of love though. While Baekhyun knew he could be a bitch, he always knew when enough was enough. He also knew that even though everyone got annoyed with him, they loved him even with the attitude he had. 

“Why didn’t you ask Chanyeol to play with you?”

“He’s out for the day, so is everyone else,” Baekhyun responded, passing a controller to Sehun and starting up his console. 

“Of course they are,” Sehun mumbled bitterly, causing a laugh from the man beside him. He turned his console on with the controller, unease already settling in his stomach. 

He could feel how excited Baekhyun was, not only because he had gotten him to play with him, but because Baekhyun just genuinely loved video games of all sorts. Sehun could remember the first time he ever saw Baekhyun beat a game, not too long after they had moved into the dorm they still resided in today. It was Skyrim, and it had taken him three days. Three days of no sleep, hardly any food breaks, bathroom breaks, and absolutely no talking. He may as well have been dead to the entire world except Sehun. He hadn’t even glanced at his phone, and Sehun was puzzled as to why none of their other friends were concerned. They had known Baekhyun a long time, they knew once he got into a game, there was no pulling him away from it until he beat the entire thing. Sehun picked that up quickly, after the third game Baekhyun had spent almost a full week on. Sehun was shocked that he had still managed to pass all his classes. After Baekhyun had beat said games, he talked about them for about a week afterwards. Describing graphics, game plot - each level, in detail - and of course, what he thought of each part, interjected in between monologues. 

“Ready Sehunnie?” Baekhyun asked, a teasing edge still present in his voice. Sehun hadn’t realized the menu had popped up, he swallowed. 

“One hour, Baek,” Sehun reminded him uneasily. He can’t believe he had gotten himself into this. He needed to learn to just tell Baekhyun no. But in his defense, that was next to impossible. He was a persistent little fuck.

The game started, and Sehun was already put off by the color scheme. It just gave off a vibe that nothing good was going to come from it. Sehun didn’t pay attention to the words at the very beginning, only focusing back to the screen when the asylum came into view from the journalist’s eyes in the vehicle. In other words, “Sehun’s” eyes. There was a lot of climbing once they had found their way in through a bent gate, and as they finally got into the building through a window, the light flickered for a second and went out. He fucking hated Baekhyun, honestly. As they wandered through the hallways and rooms, they didn’t find much to begin with. The worst so far was a sort of shrieking noise that Sehun convinced himself was the TV. He just wanted to hide his eyes behind the collar of his hoodie. He could feel the anxiety rising up in his body. It only grew worse after Baekhyun read a letter out loud about a patient having lucid dreams, and as they made their way back into the hallway, a door was shut on its own. Sehun felt like throwing up at how real the intestine on the screen looked once they found it, Baekhyun insisting on looking at it closely.

“Awesome,” he spoke teasingly, but Sehun could tell he was actually enjoying himself. 

Sehun rolled his eyes, thankful they had moved passed it. They made their way into the ventilation system, and almost immediately heard a bump, turning to see a person run through a door and slam it shut behind them. 

Then a decapitated dead body was thrown at them, and Sehun practically squeaked. 

“What the fuck,” Baekhyun said, a tiny laugh on his lips. He had jumped a little too, but not nearly as much as Sehun. As they kept going, it didn’t take long for them to find another body, also decapitated, hanging from the ceiling and tied together at the ankles. Sehun wasn’t too scared at that, since it wasn’t anything to jump at. But he was still disturbed and filled with anxiety. 

A bloody man who had seemed to be dead started speaking to them, telling the journalist “they killed us…”. Sehun had half a mind to get up and walk away, just saying fuck it and returning to his paper, but he knew Baekhyun would never let him get away with that. It doesn’t help that the one talking tries to shimmy up the stake that’s impaling his body, telling him to “get the fuck out of this terrible place”. That kind of made Sehun want to cry, to be perfectly honest. 

“Baek, please, let me go write my paper,” Sehun, at this point was not above begging. After a white, bloody face jumped out at him and pushed him through a window, making him fall and blackout, he had enough. Don’t even get him started on the man he woke up to, dressed in all black and eyes rimmed in the same shade of black as his clothes. 

“Come on, Sehunnie, it’s not that bad,” Baekhyun spoke, not giving the taller a glance. He was loving this, he was so enraptured in the game he hadn’t noticed Sehun’s genuine fear. Even if it was only a game, Sehun knew it would haunt his nightmares. 

“Please,” Sehun tried again, not wanting to see anymore.

That’s when Baekhyun looked at him, at first confused, now slightly guilty once he saw the look on Sehun’s face. It may seem stupid, but Sehun really just couldn’t handle anything that had to do with horror or dead bodies. It made him sad and struck fear through his entire being, because while maybe not to this extent, things like this could actually happen. Maybe not to him specifically, because fuck if Sehun would ever set foot in any abandoned building ever, but happening in real life, nonetheless. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun said, tone gentle but firm as he stretched his legs out, spreading them to make room for Sehun to sit between them. He did the same with his arms, ready to give Sehun a proper Koala bear hug should he need to. He smiled sweetly at him, this time genuine and not in mockery. 

Sehun hesitated, unsure why Baekhyun was suddenly ready to practically cuddle him when not too long ago he was calling him a little bitch for being scared. But he wouldn’t complain about being cuddled by him, not in a million years. He crawled between Baekhyun’s legs, long but shorter than Sehun’s. He smiled a little nervously at his friend, turning so his back was against his chest, slouching a bit to make sure his hair wasn’t directly up Baekhyun’s nose. Baekhyun’s arms came down to wrap around Sehun’s midsection, instantly making him just a little bit calmer. He relaxed into Baekhyun’s chest, sighing in content. He wished it could always be like this, Baekhyun putting his arms around him and Sehun instantly feeling settled, safe, at home. They’ve hugged before, sure, but they’ve never done something like this. It was filling Sehun with feelings he didn’t know he had, feelings for Baekhyun. Sure, he had a little crush on him, but he had never felt anything like this for him. He was confused, and kind of scared. Definitely not as scared as he was before, but nervous. How long had these feelings been accumulating? And how long had he been hiding them from himself?

“Baekhyun?” Sehun was speaking before he really knew what he wanted to say. So instead, he looked up at him, turning to face him so he could maneuver properly. 

“Yes, Hunnie?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him, his arms loosening but not completely falling off of him. 

Sehun took a breath, he brought both his hands up to cup Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun’s beautiful, perfect face. Sehun could stare at him for an eternity and never get tired of it. He still wasn’t sure where these thoughts and emotions had come from, but he wasn’t going to fight them, his gut told him they were okay. Or maybe that was his heart clouding his judgement. He didn’t care. He licked over his lips before he slowly, slowly brought them to meet with Baekhyun’s. Neither of them had their eyes closed, Sehun because he wanted to see his reaction, Baekhyun because he was stunned. Sehun moved his lips against his, moving both his hands to tangle into Baekhyun’s now light brown hair. It was so soft, just as it had always looked. It felt even better, though, laced between Sehun’s fingers. All the while, Baekhyun hadn’t kissed him back.

Sehun pulled away, trying to hide the frown on his lips. “I’m sorry,” he spoke quietly, voice on the brink of a whisper, but not quite there yet. “I just wanted to do that once.”

Bullshit. He wanted to do it a thousand times more, a million, even. But preferably where Baekhyun kissed him back. His lips had felt so perfect against Sehun’s own, like, he knew it was cheesy, but like two pieces of a puzzle. How could Baekhyun not have felt it? It seemed the most obvious thing in the world to Sehun. Maybe not, maybe Sehun was wrong, maybe Baekhyun wasn’t hard to read, maybe he just genuinely wasn’t interested in Sehun. Oh well, he tried. At least he can try to move on now, at least kissing Baekhyun once was out of his system, something he had hardly known was in his system at all. Sehun was about to push himself up off the floor to retreat back to his desk and throw all his feelings into that fucking essay, when Baekhyun’s hand lifted to stop him. 

“Why not try again?” He had a fucking tease in his voice, a stupid god damn smirk on his amazing, ethereal lips. But Sehun could tell now, by looking into his eyes, he was serious. 

So once again, Sehun connected his lips with Baekhyun’s. Only this time, he was instantly met with eager lips, one of Baekhyun’s beautiful hands coming around to cup the back of Sehun’s neck to hold him there. He returned his hands to Baekhyun’s hair, inhaling deeply through his nose as all the things the two had never said aloud to each other, or even internally to themselves was conveyed through their kiss. Baekhyun was smiling, and not his typical little bitch smile when he’s giving someone shit simply for existing, but a real, genuine smile. Sehun couldn’t help one of his own. How had they both been so clueless? How had neither of them known what they were feeling? Was it fear? To Sehun, now, that seemed ridiculous, everything about this moment, everything about Baekhyun, felt so right. He wondered what was going through Baekhyun’s head exactly, though he could take a pretty good guess with the way he was kissing him. About the same things he was. How good this felt, like a weight had been lifted off both their shoulders. Sehun supposed he hadn’t noticed it until it was gone, until he suddenly felt so light he could very well float way. But Baekhyun wouldn’t allow it, not with the grip he had on the back of Sehun’s neck. 

A horrible, awful shriek from the TV behind them had Sehun jumping about a foot off the ground. Baekhyun instantly doubling over in laughter. 

“Fuck that stupid fucking game,” Sehun said breathless, his hand clutching his chest. He was pretty sure it was beating this hard from the kiss, but this definitely didn’t help matters.

“Hey now,” Baekhyun was smiling that genuine smile again, something Sehun suddenly hoped to see for the rest of his life. He hit pause on the controller before he cupped Sehun’s face. “Don’t be too upset, it did finally bring you to me, after all.”


End file.
